


Playing House

by ifeelsodirty



Series: Substitution [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Roleplay, the boring kind really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelsodirty/pseuds/ifeelsodirty
Summary: When Ocelot gave Zero the keys to the castle, he wasn't expecting actual keys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So just playing with the headcanon that Zero's flat was previously The Philosophers' property and this came out.
> 
> *shrug*

Zero hadn’t really known what to expect when Adam had told him to meet him in this part of the city. He hadn't realised that Adam was even aware of such places. On the other hand, that thought was a blatant oversight of Adam's resourcefulness and skill. He wouldn't be surprised if Adam knew several gang leaders, alongside as many property developers, maintaining a tentative bridge between the two and playing both sides for a profit. Just as a hobby of course.

 

That said, he felt very much out of place as he waited outside of the rundown block of flats for Adam's arrival. He hoped that he would be addressed by any of the locals, his accent would do him no favours and probably get him lynched. 

 

Fortunately, he was only waiting for a couple of minutes before he saw someone turning the corner. Ocelot’s swagger was unmistakable, and Zero recognised him within a few steps. lt was also strangely mesmerising to watch. It took a minute for the man to reach him, so he could watch to his heart's content. 

 

"Hope I haven't kept you waiting.” said Adam as he sauntered up the steps.

 

"Not particularly. "said Zero. "Although I must say I am curious as to why I’m here.”

 

‘I've got something to show you.” said Adam and reached into his breast pocket.  Zero barely flinched, despite the possibilities. Ocelot was very much someone he trusted nowadays, and the trust had resulted in rewards immeasurable. Ocelot pulled out a set of keys with a lot of jangling. He held them out to Zero.

 

‘Would you care to do the honours?” He asked. Zero stared at the items, but didn’t take them or hold out his hand. A lot of keys and even Adam most likely didn't know where all of them came from. Despite what he might say otherwise. “No? Oh well, guess I'm the lucky one.” Adam stepped up to the main doors of the apartment building and searched for the right key. He got it on the third try, lucky, there must have been at least twenty on the ring. The doors opened smoothly, strange considering how abandoned the building looked. Adam held the door open for Zero.

 

Zero stepped into the darkness of the lobby. It was small, with only just enough space for several small mailboxes against the wall. There were three doors that led off from it, four if he included the grated elevator. The bottom of the flight of stairs took up the rest of the room. It was all barely lit, there was some meagre strip lighting and the scant daylight that filtered through the tiny windows in the front doors. As  Zero stepped closer, he could make out the sign on the grate, claiming that the lift was out of order. Adam paid it no heed, opening the grate without hesitation. It made a loud clatter but the metal moved smoothly out of the way. 

 

Adam stepped into the elevator and waited patiently for Zero to follow him. Zero couldn't help but consider the possibilities for a moment. But he shook them off and stepped into the lift. Adam closed the grating behind him. He reached for the panel of buttons and pressed the one for the tenth floor.

 

The lift shuddered into life and Zero took a quick breath, still harbouring some doubts. Had he read the situation correctly? Adam stepped closer to him, quickly and gently placing a hand on his arm to reassure him. Then just as quickly the touch was gone. Adam just stared straight ahead at the flickering lights as they climbed the floors. After about thirty seconds, they reached their destination. Nothing to worry about.

 

Unlike the floors below, this floor was well lit. What they could see was very clean and tidy, perhaps even recently painted, although there was no telltale smell. Adam stepped out into the light and again waited for Zero to follow. Though after a moment he seemed to forget about the other man, instead choosing to stare through the bars that covered the window. Zero quickly gave it a once over and deemed it safe enough. 

 

“So Adam,” said Zero to get Adam's attention after  it was clear that the other man was in a daze. “What have you brought me here for?”

 

Adam snapped back to attention. He cleared his throat.

 

“Well as you can see we’re on the top level with the penthouse. Excellent views of the quintessential example of the manhattan architecture and the materials historically used in the building of the neighbourhood.” By which Adam meant that you could see a bloody great big red-brick wall from the window and not a lot else, despite having a good twenty metres to the next building, which was about the same size as the one they were in. Zero didn’t call attention to this and Adam didn’t break character. “Shall we go into the suite itself?”

 

Adam dug into his pocket for the keys again and then walked to the door.

 

It looked like a plain door from where Zero was standing, and the key that Adam pushed into the lock was a standard yale lock by all appearances. Then he drew out a card and ran it along the side of the lock. The door opened with a deceptively soft click.

 

“The door’s Mosler made, they say it’s to their Kentucky standard.” Continued Adam, pushing the door open. “State of the art electronic locks complement the setup to create the most secure door on the west side. Very difficult to crack, trust me on that. All for your peace of mind.”

 

Impressive, but Zero was sure that he could get Sigint to improve on it. It would probably only take the man a few minutes to come up with something twice as good. He looked around in interest as he entered the flat, finally deciding to play along with whatever it was Adam was doing. 

 

He might have to ask Sigint to limit Adam’s TV privileges though, his advertisment style voice was a little bit too much in all honesty.

 

Adam followed him in and the door slid closed behind them.

 

“Here we have the hallway.” continued Adam. “Wide and spacious, an attractive first impression of the home.”

 

It was gaudy, with plasterwork pillar details. Zero thought it was hideous. The bottoms of the walls were a fake marble effect and, even more blindingly, a salmon pink that wasn’t pleasing to the eye. He wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

 

Luckily, there wasn’t much else to the room other than a coat closet, so they were quickly out from there.

 

The next room, a large open space set up like a living room with two large couches set up opposite each other and a coffee table between them. The walls were plain white, thankfully. Apart from one wall, which held the largest piece of artwork that Zero had ever seen. Well he guessed it was supposed to be artwork, a cynical part of him though that if looked like a toddler had been let loose with a collection of paints. A more appreciative part of him thought that it was an excellent replica of a now nonexistent Monet painting. Because it had been destroyed in 1958 and what was in front of him was completely unsinged. 

 

With some effort, he managed to tear his gaze away from the work of art. The room was bright with some soft light coming through the covered windows.

 

To Zero, it looked like the windows had been whited out, and even though there was no possible way he was visible from the outside of it, he was reluctant to approach. However there was something curious about the window that made him want to investigate. Tentatively, he drew near and then noticed what had been bugging him. The window was in fact not a window at all, but a light fitting created to appear as such.

 

Almost as if it had realised that it had been caught, the light in one of the panes began to flicker, ever so slightly.

 

“They’re made specially to mimic ambient daylight.” Explained Adam, standing on the other side of the room. “You might not have noticed, but at least two sides of the building don't have windows, and the ones that are there aren't exactly large. Most of the rooms have them to compensate, but if you’ll follow me..”

 

Adam led him from the room into another hallway and then into the last room in the row.

 

It looked to be the master bedroom. It was bright and spacious, on the corner of the building so it had two large windows. 

 

It made Zero feel like he was in a goldfish bowl. He fought the urge to duck back out of the room. But before he could, Adam held out something for him to take. Ear plugs. Oh, Zero had a feeling he knew where this was going. 

 

Adam pulled a handgun from his side holster. To his credit, Zero didn’t flinch. But also he was very curious as to why Adam had a handgun, and quite a large one at that. Adam took aim at the windows, hand coming up to support from underneath. As his grip shifted, Zero could see some telltale labelling underneath. A prototype eh? He wondered which lab Adam had lifted that from.

 

Adam fired the gun into the window. The glass cracked. Adam fired again. And again. It was a tight grouping and the area around the impact was a frosty white. Then he was finished. He held the gun out for Zero to inspect and Adam stepped up to the window and began to try and pry the bullets out.

 

Zero turned the weapon in his hand. It was huge for a hand gun. He unclipped the magazine and pulled the movement back. .50 rounds in a handgun? That was a little drastic wasn’t it? He began to pull the gun apart for a closer look. But he could see why Adam would want to have a little play with such an interesting weapon. 

 

“Mayweather had something to say about you during the last meeting.” Adam was still working on the last bullet.

 

“Oh, really now?” Asked Zero. Neither of them were looking up from their respective tasks.

 

“Mmm.” said Adam, looking out of the window. “She had some choice words to say about unnecessary interference from other departments.”

 

Zero was sure she did.

 

“But don’t worry, she got shot down pretty quick.” said Adam. “I just hate it when that kind of talk goes on, it was very unprofessional. Not at all relevant to the meeting.”

 

“Of course.” Of course that was why Adam would take offense. Unprofessionalism. Nothing else. He felt almost a little honoured that Adam would quiet his detractors, for one reason or another.

 

The moment was broken by Adam’s little cry of victory as he succeeded in removing the debris without splintering the window further. 

 

“Didn’t even hit the other side.” He said. Zero went over to look. It had ended up embedded in the first plate of glass. “It’s double sided aluminum compound with air cushions. Stops anything coming in or out. Good for keeping the cold out too, keeps the heating bills down.”

 

“Well I don't think it’s going to be that much use now.” commented Zero. Ocelot shrugged.

 

“They were over ten years old anyway, it’ll be replaced pretty quickly.” He said. He turned away from the window and took the handgun back from Zero, putting everything back into place.

 

“Thinking of a change of pace?’ asked Zero. “The gas mechanism is ingenious, I wouldn’t have thought you could fit it in something so small.”

 

“Well, it’s not that small.” He tucked it back into it’s holster. Zero was amazed he couldn’t see the outline in Adam’s suit jacket. He would have to ask for the name of Adam’s tailor.

 

“It would be a good fit for you, all things considered. Looks like you’d even get an extra shot in too.”

 

“You know, I keep forgetting you all heard that too.” sighed Ocelot, shaking his head. ‘Do you want have a look around on your own? I’ll just be sorting this out.”

 

So Zero went out into the rest of the flat. The bathroom was directly opposite the bedroom and was just as large and spacious. He thought he could probably drown a full sized man in that bathtub.

 

Around the corner there was a dining room and a kitchen. They were fully furnished. Zero wondered how long it had been since they had been used. Everything looked clean and there was only the slight hint of dust.

 

Once he’d finished looking around the various guestrooms, he went to find Adam.

 

He found Adam digging around in one of the smaller bedrooms. It was one of the smaller rooms in the flat, and it was essentially bare, with only a metal cot in the one corner, a small shelf above it and a small cabinet next to it. Adam was on the other side of the room, peering at something underneath the radiator.

 

“Pest problem?” Asked Zero.

 

“Nope.” Said Adam. “Just a little nook. Good hiding place.” Adam deflected his curiosity. 

 

Stepping closer, Zero could see the small pile of items that Adam had pulled out of their hiding place. There were dice, a toy gun, a plastic dog and a couple of scraps of paper. 

 

But he supposed that made sense, the bulletproof windows both inside and out, the security on the doors. A prison cell for a VIP apparently. And enough to deter the best in the world. The property was beginning to look appealing.

 

Before Adam could stop him, he swept over and picked up the largest item there, a book? Or was it a magazine? He examined the front cover. It featured a scantily clad woman, dress torn, swooning helplessly in the background as two men fought in the foreground, one of the men almost as naked as the woman behind them as his clothes were all torn from the fighting.

 

He checked the date in the corner of the page - 1959 - the thing was around a decade old. Not unsurprising, pulp pages like these were steadily going out of fashion. Zero leafed through the pages, skimming through of the heroic adventures contained within.

 

Whilst he was doing that, Adam had gotten up from his place on the floor. “Oh man.” He laughed it off. “I’d forgotten I had that old thing.”

 

Evidently not, if he was rooting through old holes in the skirting board for it. But Zero chuckled along. He still kept reading though, pointedly ignoring Adam as he reached out his hand for Zero to return it to him.

 

“I can see why you kept this one to read.” Zero commented, still avoiding Adam’s reaching hands.

 

“Yeah, well, I was a teenager once, you know.” Yes, Zero did know that all too well.

 

“Indeed.” Replied Zero. “ I mean for example, the writer has called the hero handsome twice on these two pages alone. Oh and there’s a dashing thrown in there too. The paragraph regarding his torso is most enlightening-”

 

“Give me that!” Cried Adam as he finally managed to snatch it away from Zero. He rolled it up, fidgeting nervously.

 

“Well, your younger self must be very disappointed.” commented Zero.

 

Adam smirked. “Well, I don’t think my younger self was aware that he’d have a colleague who’d be so... accommodating.”

 

“Ah.” said Zero. “Well, I do my best.”

 

“Is that what you’re calling me nowadays?” Retorted Adam. Zero shook his head. “No? Aw, and after all the nice things I call you.”

 

Funnily enough, Zero wasn’t convinced. He sighed and sat down on the bed. It creaked in protest at the work after ten years of nothing.

 

Adam smiled, he had regained his composure. He took a seat next to Zero. He laid his hand on the older man’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t sell yourself so short.”  flattered Adam. Zero hummed, doubtful. “Just looking for me to stroke your ego, huh?”

 

“Oh, is that what you’re call it these days?” Echoed Zero. Adam chuckled and changed tack, reaching down slowly to stroke him through his trousers.

 

“Well if that’s what works for you.” Adam said, resting his head on Zero’s shoulder. He began to undo Zero’s belt.

 

Zero hadn’t noticed Adam taking his gloves off, but his hands were soft and warm against him, holding him firmly in his hand, just how he knew Zero liked it. He and Adam leant into each other. But it felt that as soon as he had gotten comfortable, Adam shifted, settling back on the bed and seating himself more behind Zero. He reached around to touch him again. Zero didn’t know what Adam was now doing with his other hand, but for once was too distracted to care, content to buck his hips up into that warm hand.

 

“Feeling better?” Adam softly murmured into his ear.

 

“Mmm, somewhat.” Replied Zero, leaning back into Adam. And again, just as soon as he had gotten comfortable, Adam shifted out from under him.

 

Adam was standing over him. Only for a moment, and then he was straddling him. Adam’s hand was on his cock again, slicker than it was previously.

 

“Do I want to know what that is?” He asked Adam.

 

“Just something I had in my pocket. Don’t worry so much.”

 

And then he sank down onto it in one swift movement.

 

“Eager.” Said Zero. 

 

“Uh huh.” agreed Adam. “Look’s like all of that ego-stroking worked.” They moved slowly together at first, getting their bearings and balance. They had a rhythm going, at least until they each decided to pick up the pace. Two different paces unfortunately.

 

“Why don’t you just sit back and relax, hmm old man?” said Adam. He placed his hand on Zero’s chest, trying to push him down. Zero wasn’t keen on the idea. Instead he flipped them over, more slowly than he’d anticipated. Adam was heavy and Zero would be first to admit he wasn’t what he used to be.

 

Adam stared up at him, one eyebrow arched in amusement. “How’s the back?” He asked.

 

Zero just huffed.

 

Adam just laughed.

 

It wasn’t a mean laugh. The look on Adam’s face was that one he got sometimes, around him or more commonly Snake. It was indulgent and knowing, and almost made Zero feel like he was the young one. It was a familiar look. Brought back memories.

 

Zero was still frowning though, so Adam tried to distract him, slowly starting up the rhythm they had going before. Even from his position underneath him. He looked up cheekily.

 

“What, ego need more stroking?” asked Adam. “I can moan if that would help?”

 

And he did, loudly and embarrassingly, hamming it up as only he could. It was a good job there weren’t any neighbours, although Zero wouldn’t be surprised if people on the street could hear.

 

“That’s enough of that.” said Zero, placing his hand over Adam’s mouth. From behind it, Adam looked up, attempting to look innocent, eyelashes aflutter. And yet he kept moving.

 

Zero finally took the hint and began moving, fucking into Adam with abandon. His ass felt warmer and tighter than his hands ever could. This time Adam let him lead, locking his legs around his waist and holding tightly onto his shoulders. His breaths and grunts and quieter moans were muffled against his hand, warm and damp.

 

The sounds were almost drowned out by the creaks of the bedframe and the crash of it hitting the wall repeatedly. The rhythm grew faster, beating out against the wall.

 

Zero removed his hand from Adam’s mouth to reach down for his cock. Adam ran his hands through Zero’s grey hair, his neck, his back, using it for leverage as he thrust up into Zero’s hand and Zero thrust up into him. Soon Zero was coming, spilling inside of Adam. He collapsed against Adam, though was mindful enough to leave space for where he was still pumping Adam’s erection. Adam pulled Zero close to him when he came, holding him tightly against him.

 

And finally, the banging stopped.

 

The creaking didn’t. They looked at each other in confusion for a moment before the bed disappeared out from under them and then was swiftly rediscovered, two foot below them. Finally, the clanging stopped and there was complete silence.

 

Until Adam opened his mouth.

 

“I think that’ll be coming out of your deposit.” He said, nonchalantly. Zero groaned and wondered where in this mess Adam’s trousers were.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
